El nacimiento de una asesina
by Momonsky
Summary: Trata de la venganza de una chica debido al asesinato de su padre!


**Weno amigos este es mi primer fan fiction y espero que les guste!!!**

**El Nacimiento de una asesina**

Esta historia comienza en el antiguo Egipto, época donde gobernó el faraón Atem, después de su guerra con Zorc, el Rey de las Tinieblas.

Luego de catástrofes que se mencionaron, muchos aldeanos seguían acumulando energía espiritual(energía que se formaba de acuerdo con lo q Vivian con la frialdad que tenían sus corazones), y gracias a esta, podían invocar a diferentes tipos de monstruos que podían ser amigables o malignos.

Esta historia comienza con una chica llamada Marine, hija de un campesino viudo(su esposa murió por culpa de unos mercenarios, que así mismo se llamaban "El Clan Archfiend"); estos vivían de la cosecha y crianza de ganado de su hacienda. Marine era una chica alegre y simpática, tenia 14 años, era bonita, de ojos color miel y pelo castaño oscuro; siempre ayudaba a su padre con las labores de la hacienda, y este siempre estaba a su disposición, además le relataba historias, sobretodo las que sufrió Egipto cuando Zorc apareció, pero, el nunca le contaba a su hija lo que paso con su difunta madre y siempre que le preguntaba a este, el le respondía- después te digo mi niña- y se iba al mercado o a ocuparse de otros asuntos. Estas respuestas hacían que Marine sintiera una cierta desconfianza con su padre y a veces un odio interno, y por consecuente formaba una cierta energía espiritual dentro de su corazón.

Un día, mientras Marine ayudaba a los trabajadores de su hacienda a recoger las hortalizas de sus tierras, por el horizonte se veía una especie de caballo negro y lo montaba una especie de caballero con una armadura negra, y tenia una lanza con un pico de hacha de guerra; cuando ya estaba cerca de la hacienda, Marine se percato de este, ella sintió temor pero algo dentro de ella la impulso a estarse quieta y esperar a la llegada del misterioso caballero. Cuando llega el caballero a estar cerca de ella, le mira a los ojos fijamente, los tenia abiertos, sorprendidos de lo que veía; en eso el caballero le pregunta con una voz gruesa y le dice- ¿Dónde es que se encuentra Majuda?( Nombre del padre de Marine)- y esta le responde con una voz temblorosa- mi padre no se encuentra, pero ¿Qué desea?- es eso el caballero mira fijamente a todos lados y lo que puede observar son a todos los trabajadores escondidos por el temor que mostraba este, y entonces este le dice a la niña- dila a Majuda que vendré después- y sin ton ni son se va alejando por el horizonte, dejando a la niña con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente, como a las dos de la tarde, Majuda llama a Marine para que le haga unos recados en el pueblo, y entre los recados había pedido que buscara unas dagas especiales, ya que el era coleccionista. Cuando Majuda le dice esto ultimo Marine le comenta a su padre del misterioso caballero que apareció el día anterior en la haciendo, y este se puso nervioso, y les respondió tatareando que fuese al pueblo a cumplir con los recados; Marine sentía la desconfianza de su padre y por ende se sentía como con ira y formaba cierta energía espiritual en la niña, pero igual obedecía y se fue al pueblo a cumplir con su orden.

Como a las 6 de la tarde egipcia, Marine regresa a su casa con el mandado y las dagas de su padre, pero cuando va llegando nota que la puerta de la hacienda esta entreabierta, lo que la pone nerviosa, y cuando entra a su casa queda horrorizada con lo que ve, ay estaba su padre asesinado, con una herida de espada que comenzaba desde su hombro asta la parte baja de su abdomen; a Marine se le cae todo lo que tenia en sus manos y cae a llorar en el pecho ensangrentado de su padre, no podía creer lo que veía y en eso nota un pequeño papel que sostenía su difunto padre en su mano, se medio seca su cara, toma la nota y la empieza a leer, esta decía- "Tu padre, Majuda, fue asesinado por tener ciertos conflictos con nosotros, si quieres vernos estamos en el Valle de las Tinieblas( Era un antiguo valle donde los monstruos espirituales peleaban y trabajaban según ordenes de un general maligno) Firma: Rey del Clan Archfiend"-.

Marine no podía creer lo que leía, y su odio y rencor hacia ellos hizo aumentar su energía espiritual, tanto que expulso de su cuerpo una especie de criatura humana, que cargaba puesta una capa y capucha negra, tenia tapada su cara acepto sus ojos azules, y tenia en su mano una especie de daga. Cuando Marine ve a la criatura no siente miedo, y la criatura le dice- me llamo Garzenia, soy tu monstruo espiritual formado por el odio y rencor que sientes hacia el Clan Archfiend, soy una asesina experta- con estas palabras Marine se llena de una alegría y cierto odio profundo a la vez, toma las dagas de su padre y le dice- por favor entréname para ser la mejor asesina de Egipto y así poder vengar a mi padre- y entonces su espíritu le responde- ojala pudiera, pro no puedo ayudarte a entrenar, pero se en que lugar podrás entrenar para ser la mejor de todas, ese lugar se llama Necrovalle, donde viven los del Clan Gravekeepers!(Clan de Mercenarios)- y Marine le responde- esta bien, dime donde tengo que ir!- y cuando dice estas palabras toma las dagas de su padre y dice- Juro pro mi vida que vengare la muerte de mi padre!- y en eso fue a su cuarto, se viste con una capa negra y capucha negra, casi idéntica a su espíritu, y le dice a Garzenia- empecemos el viaje hacia el necrovalle!

El viaje fue largo y caluroso, pro al fin llegaron al famoso Necrovalle. Cuando llegaron Marine observo todo su alrededor, era un ambiente seco, lleno de montañas rocosas con peligro de derrumbes, el sol penetraba toda esquina y era fácil de ver que pareciera carecer de vida. Cuando Marine hacia esta observaron, de la nada salio una especie de guardia, con aspecto robusto, tenia capa negra, era calvo, gordo, y dispuesto a atacar a las viajeras. Cuando iba a atacarlas con su lanza, Garzenia se interpuso en el ataque y lo evito usando su daga; la pelea fue intensa pero, de repente salio Marine corriendo hacia el guardia y le apunto con sus dagas al cuello dejando inmóvil a este, hubo un momento de silencio y Marine le dice- quiero que me lleves con tu jefe de ti clan, quiero convertirme en la mejor asesina de acá- el guardia le ve los ojos de venganza y odio que cargaba Marine y el responde- te llevare, tienes muchas agallas- bajo su arma y le dijo que la siguiera.

Este las condujo a una especie de base oculta entre las montañas, cuando entraron Marine se sintió asombrada de la cantidad de personas que entrenaban ay dentro, pro fue muy corto lo que pudo ver ya que le guardia le interrumpió su visión y le dijo- ya llegamos, esta es la habitación d nuestro líder- en cuando les dice esto, Marine y Garzenia entraron. Cuando pasaron vieron a una persona con un bastón de cobra dorada, tenia una túnica blanca y una capa negra con blanca, tenia un aspecto de asesino jubilado, y les dice a estas- Bienvenidas sean Marine y Garzenia!, ya me dijeron tu antigua actuación y de que quieres ser asesina, dime algo, ¿estas dispuesta a dejarlo todo para entrar a nuestro Clan?- y Marine sin titubear le dice- Si, estoy dispuesta a pasar todo lo que sea necesario para ser la mejor asesina!.

**Weno amigos este es el primer capitulo, tendrá tres en total, por favor dejen sus reviews!**


End file.
